Immortal
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was kidnapped by the Volturi during the confrontation and her memories were erased. 300 years later she is still alive without any knowledge of who or what she really is. For nearly 300 years the Cullens thought that Nessie died from natural causes. What'll happen when they are all reunited? Will Nessie finally learn to love after experiencing so much loss?
1. Loneliness

**Way too many story ideas in my head. The good news is that school is over in a few weeks and I will be able to work on all of them (and hopefully finish some too!).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Loneliness**

 **Nessie's POV**

Do you ever get that sense that your just different somehow? That maybe you're a little weird? That there is just something that is different about you? Well that is me.

Growing up I always felt that I was different. I had been adopted when I was about five years old. I always felt different that there was something about me that was not exactly normal. I couldn't quite grasp what it was.

Then my 18th birthday came and went. After that nothing changed. Literally. Year after year I remained the same. On my 28th birthday I still looked the same as I did on my 18th. Same thing with the 38th, 48th, 58th, 68th birthdays. You get it, right? In case you're wondering today is my 300th birthday. Yes, I am 300 years old and I still look 18 years old. Does this make any sense to you? Because it sure as hell does not make any sense to me. I was born in 2006 and now it 2306. Weird, right?

I don't know what I am, but surely I can't be human. Humans age, they get old, they get sick, they die eventually. Except me. I don't understand why. Why can't I age or die?

Life sucks for me as well. I'm alone. So alone. Completely and utterly alone. I don't have a family. I don't have love. I don't have happiness. I don't have anything at all.

What is the point of loving someone when you know that they are just eventually going to die anyway? I had to watch as everyone that I loved aged and died. First it was my parents, then it was my siblings, then it was my nieces and nephews. It got to a point where I just couldn't take it anymore and I left.

I also had children of my own. Twelve of them to be exact. Six girls and six boys. I gave each and every one of them up for adoption. The last one was born 150 years ago. I remember each and every baby that I had. It really broke my heart to give them up but I was sure that is what was best for them. I often wonder what happened to them. How did they turn out? Did they have families of their own? Surely I must have quite a few descendants running around now.

Or they could maybe I have some descendants on Mars now. Mars is a hospitable planet now. Basically what happened was that Earth was dying, so people found a way to colonize Mars and make it possible for life to thrive there. Space travel between Earth and Mars is completely common now. Not that I have ever gone. I'd rather stay on Earth.

I never got married. I didn't want to have to go through the heartbreak of losing a husband. I usually settled for one night flings. Or friends with benefits. Hence the twelve kids. Please don't judge!

So yes, I am completely alone. I did the best I could to make friends, but I usually moved away before they could even notice that I'm not aging. Or before I could lose them.

I sighed when I looked at the clock and realized that it was time for me to go to start school...again. First day of school on my birthday. Joy. Note the heavy sarcasm. Take into account that I have been repeating high school over and over again for the past 300 years and you'll really understand why I am super excited to go to school. Again, note the heavy sarcasm. At leas this was my second year at this school and I already knew almost everybody at the school.

I grabbed my bag and my keys and then left. I shuddered when a breeze of cold air hit me. I looked at the dark and gloomy clouds and guessed that rain was likely on it's way. By the time that I got to school I was really regretting not bringing a jacket.

I sat in my car and looked at my schedule. History was my first class. I smiled. If there was ever a school subject that I loved it was History. I think that it is very interesting because I actually lived through some of the events that are talked about in my history classes.

As soon as I stepped out of the car I noticed several new kids in the parking lot. They stood out to me because of their unusually pale skin, and gold eyes. Also, they were beautiful. Extremely beautiful. Inhumanely beautiful. I had not seen anything like them in my 300 years. It was impossible for me not to stare at them.

Then one of them looked right at me and I froze. It was a boy with bronze hair. His eyes seemed to bore holes right into my body. He looked at me as if he was trying to figure me out. Whatever. Freak.

Yeah, I'm one to talk about freaks when I have been alive for 300 years.

Then suddenly all of them were staring at me. All of six of them staring at me with wide eyes. As if they were shocked that I even existed. Or as if they knew me. No, that would be impossible for many reasons. Number one: I'm 300 years old. There is no way that they would know me. Number two: I would remember meeting faces that extremely beautiful.

I got out of my car and walked straight into the building. The whole time I could feel their eyes staring right at the back of my head.

 **Please Review**


	2. History Class

**Chapter 2: History Class**

 **Nessie's POV**

I walked into the school building without paying too much attention to the strange family that had followed me in.

I just headed straight for my History class. I got there a few minutes early so I pulled a book out of my bag and started reading. Books never were replaced by all the digital stuff that appeared in the last 300 years. For that I was happy. In my opinion nothing could replace the feeling of a book in your hands. The feeling of the pages as you turned them. No.

"Excuse me miss? Can I sit here?" I looked up from my book and saw the bronze haired kid standing there.

"Um sure, none of these seats are taken" I explained to him.

"Okay, thanks. I'm Edward by the way" he said with his hand extended toward me. A smile evident on his face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Renesmee, but most people call me Nessie" I said.

"Like the Loch Ness monster you mean?" he laughed as he sat in the seat on my left side.

"Yes" I said. That joke stopped being funny about 290 years ago. Really, the Loch Ness stuff gets really old after awhile.

"So you're new here?" I asked him.

"Yes, my family just moved here. So how long have you lived here?" he asked me.

"About a year" I answered. Truth is that I have lived here more times then I could count. Forks, Washington was my favorite place to live. I don't know why but I just felt oddly connected to this place somehow.

"Nessie you seem like a really nice girl. You know, I would love it if you were to hang out with me and the rest of my family at lunch" he said, sounding hopeful.

"Well, thanks for the offer but-"

"But what?" he said, cutting me off.

"Well, okay. Sure. As long as they don't mind" I said.

"Nessie, they won't mind" he said. "I can promise you that" he said to me.

"Okay" was all that I could really say.

The lesson began just then and I couldn't really talk to him anymore.

About 15 minutes later I was arguing with the teacher, as I often did in History class.

"Um excuse sir but World War III began in 2094 not 2092" I stated firmly.

"Um no miss Nessie it did not. The textbook clearly states that World War III began in 2092" the teacher argued back.

Oh please I didn't need to even read the textbook to know that was wrong. I was there when it happened. I watched World War III break out. Tyler, one of my best friends at the time and also father of one of my babies was drafted into that war. War broke out in May 2094 and two months later he was drafted. Sadly he was killed in combat. He never even knew that he had a baby was on the way.

That was the deadliest war in world history and I was there to witness it happen. So don't tell me that I have my facts wrong about the war.

"Actually sir, she's right" said Michael, another boy in my class. "The textbook clearly states that the war started in 2094" he said.

The teacher looked dumbfounded for a minute. I loved outsmarting my History teachers.

The smile on Edward's face made me smile.

"You really know your history don't you?" he asked me.

"I love history. I'm a history nerd. Ask me anything and I can probably tell you the answer. I'll definitely know the answer if it happened in the last 300 years" I said with a smile.

Before he could say another word the door opened again and in walked the most handsome guy that I had ever seen. Whoa. I could not stop staring at him.

"So you must be Jacob?" my teacher asked the mysterious stranger.

"Yes, that's me. Sorry I'm late. The office had some difficulty finding my schedule" Oh my god even his voice was hot.

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again"

I felt my heart start to beat faster when Jacob walked toward me. The minute he saw me he smiled.

"Hi young lady, I'm Jacob. Who might you be?" he asked me.

It took me a second to find my voice. "Renesmee or Nessie"

We then shook hands, which was scorching hot. God he really was hot in every sense of the word. No guy had turned me on this much in my 300 years.

I think it's time I start working on baby number 13. I started to think of all the ways that I could get him to come home with me today. How long did I say it's been? 150 years? Definitely way to-

I felt someone kick my chair hard. When I looked I saw Edward glaring at me in a scary way.

I went back to staring at Jacob. Fantasizing about what sex with him would be like. He would be excellent I'm sure. I started having flashbacks of all of the other men I had been with. They had been amazing. They all knew how to please a woman and make her have extremely intense and pleasurable orgasms-"

"Ouch!" I shouted loudly when Edward elbowed me extremely hard in the ribs. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a bruise now

The look on Edward's face now was beyond scary.

 **Please Review**


	3. Jacob

**Chapter 3: Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

Edward continued to glare at me for a really long time afterward. His behavior completely baffled me. What was wrong with him?!

I guess it didn't matter much to me. My mind was mainly occupied with Jacob. I came up with many different things that I could say to get Jacob to come home with me today. Oh how I wanted to have sex with him so badly!

I considered myself a master when it came to getting guys to have sex with me. There were quite a few times when I men guys at bars. Usually after they have had a few drinks it's easy to get them to have sex with me. Nothing quite like a one night stand-

"Ouch!" I shouted for Edward had elbowed me even harder this time. Jesus Christ I'm starting to think that it's not safe to even think about sex with him around!

"Why do you keep doing that?!" I tried my hardest to keep my voice down when talking to a rather upset looking Edward.

"Because I wanted to get your attention" Edward simply said.

"Well you could have, oh I don't know, just asked!" Edward was starting to get really annoying.

"Just ignore him Nessie" Jacob said. "He can be especially annoying at times"

 _Keep talking_ I really wanted to say. Even his voice was sexy. Really really sexy.

"Um, okay" I said.

Just then the bell rang. As I was about to walk out the classroom Jacob's warm hand stopped me.

"Nessie I looked at your schedule and I realized that we have the exact same class next. Do you want to walk with me?" his voice sounded hopeful. He also had a hopeful look on his face.

"Okay"

He smiled even brighter. The class was science. Jacob and I ended up being lab partners. He wasn't very good at science so I had to teach him quite a few things.

"Nessie you're really smart" Jacob said.

"Really? You think so?" I couldn't help but ask for some reason.

"Nessie I don't _think_ so. I _know_ so. You seem like an intelligent and beautiful young woman. Your boyfriend is lucky to have you" he said to me.

"Jacob I don't have a boyfriend. But I'm sure your girlfriend is lucky to have you" Damned I just realized something! If he has a girlfriend he won't want to have to sex with me! I wouldn't want to do it either. I have never slept with someone who is married, engaged, or has a girlfriend. I wasn't going to ruin someone else's relationship. I wasn't going to be responsible for breaking up a home.

"Nessie I don't have a girlfriend" Jacob said. Okay. Phew. I can breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, no girlfriend here" Jacob said. "Anyway can you tell me more about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked him. I was not that interesting of a person.

"Everything" he said.

So I told him about myself. Honestly there wasn't much to say. There is not a whole lot that you can say about yourself. When you're completely alone you don't do much.

"You don't have any family? At all?" Jacob asked me, he sounded really sad for some reason.

"Nope. I'm emancipated" that's the lie I told everyone. People were sure to wonder why I lived alone.

Jacob and I parted ways after that class. Throughout the following classes I met the rest of the Cullen family. They all seemed to have an unusual amount of interest in me.

Bella was especially interested in me. She kept asking question after question. She asked me questions all throughout lunch as well. Seriously how can someone have so many questions?!

It was in my class right after lunch that I was finally alone with Jacob. Well, without any Cullens around anyway.

"Jacob can I ask you something?" I did the best that I could to make my voice as sexy and alluring as possible. I found Jacob's shocked expression to be quite amusing.

"Sure Nessie anything" he responded.

"Would you like to come to my house today ?" I asked him

"What do you mean Nessie?" he asked me curiously.

"Well we will be completely alone. Free to do what we want. Just you and me. I know that we would have a fun time together. I can show off my lingerie which I think should get you in the right mood-"

"Nessie are you trying to say that you want me to have sex with you today?" Jacob asked. His facial expression was beyond shock.

"Um, yeah. Kind of" I admitted.

"No Nessie" he said.

What? This has never happened before. Usually men said yes to me. I had never been rejected. This was the first time that this had ever happened to me. I was in unchartered territory.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Nessie there is absolutely nothing wrong with you! Nothing! Don't you ever think that!"

"But then why-" I don't know why but I was really close to crying now.

"Because I am interested in having a relationship with you. A real relationship. You're smart, your wonderful, your beautiful, and I really like you. I want to get to know you as a person. I want to date you. You are not a sex object and I will not treat you as one. You are so much more then that"

I didn't want a relationship though. I never wanted relationships. I didn't see the point in having a relationship. I refused to be close to anyone. What's the point when you know that they are going to die eventually? It's pointless. Getting emotionally involved was pointless and would just lead to sadness. That's also why I gave away all my babies. I loved them so much. I never wanted to see them die.

"Nessie?" Jacob said.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" was all that I could say.

 **Please Review**


	4. Family Meeting

**Chapter 4: Family Meeting**

 **Edward's POV**

After so many years I never imagined that I would find my daughter again. None of us had ever anticipated that possibility. She had aged so fast when she was little that we sure that she was dead now. We were sure that she had lived only a small fraction of years that a normal human would live. It was always a saddening thought, never knowing what happened to our daughter.

The Volturi had taken her. We wanted so badly to find the Volturi and rescue our little girl. To kill the Volturi and rid the world of their threat once and for all. That never happened though. Every time that we went after the Volturi they managed to slip from our clutches.

Eventually we just came to accept the idea that our daughter, our little Nessie, was dead. Either the Volturi had killed her or she died from aging way to fast.

So it came as a complete shock when we discovered that Nessie was here. She was alive after 300 years. Yet, she had no memory of us. She didn't know who or what she was. She had figured out that she wasn't human a long time ago. Yet, she could not figure out exactly what she was.

There was nothing, not a single word, that could accurately describe the happiness that we all felt right now. Honestly I hadn't seen Bella this happy in about 300 years. The rest of my family also seemed happy and overjoyed at the news.

It just hurt to know that she had no idea who we were. How did she lose her memory anyway? Did the Volturi have something to do with it? What happened to our girl? We didn't know but we were determined to find out.

Jacob has spent the past 300 years searching for his imprint nearly non-stop. He never gave up hope that she was still alive somewhere in the world. He managed to keep in touch with us often enough. Every now and then he decided to take a break in his searches and come live with us. At least for a little while before he resumed his searches again. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know how he was feeling. Heck I didn't even need my mind reading gift to know what he was thinking right now. He loved Nessie. She was like a little sister to him. When Nessie was a little girl she loved him and saw him as her big brother. Of course that had changed drastically. Evidenced by her thoughts earlier.

Oh god...her thoughts. Every time I remembered everything she was thinking about. Or the fact that she had flashbacks of all the men that she had been with...it was enough to make me shudder. I couldn't believe that she had 12 babies. I became a grandfather and I didn't even know it. I still couldn't believe that my daughter was capable of those kinds of thoughts. The words _my sweet baby girl_ and _sex_ didn't even belong in the same sentence as far as I was concerned!

I couldn't believe that my innocent daughter's mind was even capable of planning a way to seduce any man wherever and whenever she wanted to! I swear if it were possible I would have died of a heart attack in that classroom thanks to her thoughts and her memories!

 _Relax_. _Breath_. I had to remind myself. I was sure that if my heart were still beating I would have been going at a rate of a million beats per minute.

Now we were all heading back home. Carlisle and Esme had decided to call a family meeting when we told them about what happened. We were going to come up with some sort of plan to get our girl back. Meanwhile, I was trying not to read Jacob's thoughts because through his mind I saw my daughter's attempts to seduce him. To get him to have sex with her today. There are just some things that a father should never, and I repeat _**never** _ ever know!

When we all got home Carlisle and Esme were already waiting for us in the large dining room area. I didn't need to hear their thoughts to know that they were both just as happy as we were that Nessie had been found after so many years. That she was still alive after so many years. We really had all thought for sure that we lost her a long time ago.

"We need to tell her" Jacob suggested. Well, it wasn't really a suggestion the way that he said it. He wanted to tell her.

"We can't do that" Esme said. "If we do that we will just scare her. We can't just tell her that we are her real family"

"I think that Esme is right" Carlisle added. "She has been alone for 300 years. If we just suddenly turn up out of nowhere and claim that we are her real family how do you think that she will react?"

"I just want my baby back" Bella whimpered. I held onto her in a tight, reassuring kind of way. "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea" Rosalie said. "I think that what we need to do is to get close to her. Earn her trust. Once That way once we tell her the truth we will be able to more easily explain to her that she was taken from us. It will be easier for her to believe that we really do love her and that we always wanted her"

Then Alice said "I also want to add that I don't think we will have a problem with getting her to believe that we're vampires. After all she is 300 years old"

"I agree with that" Carlisle said. "It just saddens me to think that she has been alone all this time. She doesn't have a family Edward, does she?"

"No" I answered, sadly. It hurt to think that my daughter has lived 300 years without love. "She does not want to get involved with a man because she knows that she will lose him. So she prefers to remain detached and not fall in love with anyone. However, she has had 12 babies-"

The soda which Jacob was about to swallow a second ago was now sprayed all over Rosalie's blouse and hair. Her glare was murderous now!

"You! You mutt!" Rosalie screamed at Jacob before throwing herself at him. Emmett grabbed her just in time. Even after three centuries they had not gotten over their animosity toward each other.

"Wait!" Bella shouted. "What do you mean that Nessie had 12 babies!"

"It seems that, although Nessie doesn't want a relationship, she quite enjoys sex...a lot" I said in a horrified tone of voice.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Except for Emmett who was grinning like an idiot. Oh god it looks he just found another way to torture me.

"12 babies" Jacob muttered. "12"

"Do you know anything about these babies?" Carlisle asked. "Or their fathers?"

"No she gave them all way. She thought it would be better for her babies if they were raised by someone else. As for the fathers? Well from what I gathered from Nessie's mind all of the fathers were friends that she had no emotional commitment or attachment to or one night stands with men she barely knew, such as guys she met at bars. Apparently Nessie loves one night stands" I'm not even sure how I managed to choke the words out without fainting.

The only thing that I was aware of was the fact that Emmett's grin had just gotten wider and the thoughts that were already racing through his mind. I swear if he didn't stop soon I was going to smack him so hard that he would be picking up his dimples all over the house.

Jacob looked sad. Really really sad. He was heartbroken that Nessie had never been in love before. That she had never had a relationship before. He was sad because she thought that pleasure was more important then love.

"I'm going to win her over" Jacob suddenly announced, determined.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because I want her to know what it is like to be in love and to share your life with someone. I want her to know that she is a special woman and she deserves so much more then what she has been getting. I want her to know that love is possible for her. Also, I want her to know what it is like to have sex with someone you love. Someone that you have an emotional attachment to. Rather then just some random person she meets"

Jacob's determination made me happy because I agreed with him. She needed to know that love was possible for her. She needed to know what it was like to be with someone who loved her and saw her as a person, not someone to just have sex with.

"Well I for one am curious to find out what happened to those 12 babies" Carlisle suddenly announced.

"Me too" Esme added.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked them, but right away got the answer in their minds.

"Because I believe that there is a high probability that some, or perhaps all of them inherited immortality as well" Carlisle said.

The truth is that none of us considered that possibility. I don't even think that Nessie ever considered the possibility of her babies inheriting her immortality.

"I want to find out what happened to those children and if they are still alive or not" Carlisle added.

We all seemed to agree that that was a good idea. In the mean time we were going to focus on gaining Nessie's trust.

"Okay" I said. Then I looked over at Emmett who had still not stopped grinning. "Emmett I swear if you don't stop grinning right now I am going to hurt you. You've been warned"

 **Please Review**


	5. The Bar

**Chapter 5: The Bar**

 **Nessie's POV**

Even hours later I was still hurt by the fact that Jacob had rejected me. It wasn't something that I had ever expected to happen. I had never had a man say _no_ to having sex with me. Was there something wrong with me now? What happened? Why did he reject me?

Jacob had said something about being interested in me as a person. As a potential dating partner. Could it really be just that? What if that is not what I wanted?

I got started on my homework and I finished extremely quickly. You have repeated high school over and over for the past 300 years the homework gets really easy after awhile. I mean, you're basically doing the same exact thing over and over again.

I could not get rid of that ache that had been left there by Jacob's rejection. I still could not wrap my mind around that thought. I even started to cry. I didn't know why I was reacting this way. I mean, he is just a guy, there are plenty of other guys in the world that I could go after if I wanted to. Yet, there was something about him though.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my car keys and my purse and left the house. I would just head out to a bar in Port Angeles and drink. I had a fake ID that looked completely authentic. Actually I had many many ID's, all of them were fake. Some of them stated that I was just a teenager of 17 years of age, while the others said that I was 21 or older. They all served different purposes.

I drove a bit faster then the legal speed limit so I arrived at the bar in no time.

"What would you like ma'am?" the bartender asked me as soon as I sat down.

"Whiskey on the rocks please" I said.

"Okay ma'am"

He poured me my drink. A few minutes later the drink was gone I was starting to feel a light buzz coming on.

I watched as more people came in. Happy hour had started so there would be plenty of people. Many of them were people who had just gotten off of work and wanted to distress. Many of them were in groups of four or more people. I seemed to be the only one alone there. I just kept on drinking. I had a few more glasses of whiskey. Some vodka, tequila, and wine. I felt extra tipsy now. I usually didn't drink this much when I drank, but this time I was trying to forget what happened earlier. Even though I didn't know Jacob, it still hurt to get rejected.

"Hey ma'am, what is your name beautiful young lady?" some dude asked me. He didn't look half bad either. He looked like a young college dude that was just barely legal.

"I'm Renesmee, who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Jason. Hey can I get you a drink?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice" I said with a smile.

"Okay, what would you like?"

"A cold beer"

He just smiled at me.

"Two cold beers please" he told the bartender. A half minute later he returned with our drinks.

"Well Renesmee you really are a beautiful young lady" he told me. "I honestly don't think that I have ever met someone as beautiful as you"

I blushed. "Well thank you. You know, you're not so bad yourself" I said to him.

For a long time that was all we did. We just talked and we drank. I was getting really dizzy and lightheaded but I didn't care. It felt good. I liked the affect that the alcohol was having.

"Nessie I really had a fun time talking to you, maybe we can talk again some time?" Jason asked.

"Okay" I said with a smile plastered on my face. I didn't know if that was the alcohol's doing or if I really was that happy about a boy suggesting we talk again. He had even given me his phone number.

"Yeah I have to go now" Jason said.

I felt extra happy. Maybe I should drink more. I did in fact order a few more drinks. I had plenty of money to pay for it all so that would not be an issue. I started to laugh for pretty much no reason at all. I laughed at the stupidest things that started coming across my mind. I don't believe that I had ever felt this good before.

When I got up I was stumbling around now. When I looked outside the window I realized that it was dark outside now. I figured that I should probably go home now.

I was having a difficult time even walking in a straight line. I looked around my purse for my car keys but I was having a really difficult time finding them.

I had parked a ways away from the bar because the parking lot had been full when I arrived. I had to drive to the town center that was just on the other side of the street.

I stumbled and tripped a couple of times but instead of feeling embarrassed like I normally would have been for such behavior I laughed.

I stumbled and fell again only this time I was caught by a pair of cold arms. It was a young man that I had never seen before. Pale skin, gold eyes, and blond hair. He had to be related to one of the Cullen kids.

"Are you okay miss?"

"I'm fine thank you" I said although I was pretty sure my words had slurred a little.

"Young lady what is your name?" he asked me.

"Renesmee" I giggled.

"Renesmee I'm Carlisle Cullen. Do you need help?" he looked at me in complete concern but his concern was unnecessary.

"No help" I said. "I'm about to go home. That's all"

"Oh no you're not" he said sternly.

"Yes I am"

"Renesmee clearly you're drunk. You are in no condition to drive anywhere"

"I will be fine" I said as I finally found those damned car keys.

I was surprised by how quickly and easily he pried them loose from my hands. When I tried to get them back he just put them in his pocket.

"Give me my car keys" I said.

"Renesmee I am not going to let you drive home. You are in no condition to drive anywhere safely. I am going to take you to my house tonight. You have already met my kids at school and I'm sure that they will make you feel at home"

"But-"

"I will not give you back your keys until tomorrow when I know that you are sober. You clearly have drank way too much and I'm worried about you. There should be limit on how much alcohol a bar can serve a person"

I didn't have anything to say.

 **Please Review**


	6. Hangover

**Chapter 6: Hangover**

 **Nessie's POV**

I didn't have the will or the energy for that matter to argue with Carlisle. I didn't think that I was going to win. He seemed to be just as stubborn and determined as I was.

He helped me get into the back of his car. I drifted off to sleep on the trip back. I didn't wake up again until I felt Carlisle's ice cold hands lift me out of his car.

"Renesmee how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me, the concern still evident in his voice.

"I'm feel perfect" I hoped that I sounded convincing enough.

"Renesmee you're slurring your words again which tells me that you are not feeling 'perfect'. Please do not lie to me" Damned it! I wanted to convince him that I was fine. Because I was fine! His concern was completely unnecessary!

"I feel the same" I was forced to admit the truth now.

He carried me inside the house where I saw the rest of his family waiting; including Jacob. I found their collective gasps of shock to be quite funny when they saw me.

"Carlisle why do you have Nessie? What is wrong with her?" Bella asked, now looking completely concerned herself.

"I found her outside of a bar in Port Angeles. She was, well still is, drunk. She was also going to attempt to drive home herself and I could not allow that to happen so therefore I decided to bring her here" Carlisle explained.

Both Bella and Edward just shook their heads at me in disapproval.

Carlisle took me to a room and laid me down on a bed. It didn't take very long for sleep to overcome me again. I didn't wake up until I heard people moving about the house the very next morning. They must have been getting ready for school, but with the massive headache that I felt school was the last thing on my mind.

I tried to remember what happened last night. I remembered drinking. Lots and lots of drinking. I remembered meeting a guy there. His name was Jason I think? Then I remembered when I was leaving that is when I met Carlisle. I had wanted to drive home but he stopped me. Which was a good thing actually.

The pain in my head was splitting. Evidence that I had drank a lot last night. I had never drank that much in my entire life. I did enjoy going to bars...a lot. But I had never gotten drunk before.

I got up slowly and stretched out my muscles. I realized that I was still in the same clothes that I was wearing yesterday. I hoped that I would at least have enough time to go home and change into something else.

As soon as I opened the door I saw Carlisle walking down the hallway toward my room.

"Oh Nessie, you're awake. Good, I was about to go and wake you myself. How are you feeling?"

"Um, okay I guess. I have a splitting headache though" I admitted as I rubbed my head, just hoping that would somehow make it go away.

"Well it's not surprising that you're experiencing a hangover. Follow me and I will give you some medicine"

Medicine. Oh how that sounded so wonderful right now. I followed him to the kitchen where he handed me to pills and a glass of water. I didn't realized how thirsty I was until I tasted the water. It felt so good against my parched throat.

Just then the rest of the Cullen family appeared. I was even introduced to Carlisle's wife Esme. She was a very nice woman and she made me feel right at home.

Honestly I didn't think it was possible to like anyone this fast, but I really did like the Cullen family. They were all so nice and they treated me extremely well even though I was just a stranger to them.

Esme made me scrambled eggs for breakfast which tasted really good in my opinion. It didn't escape my notice that I was the only one actually eating anything. I was going to ask about that when I decided against it. For some reason I thought that it might just be private information.

I thought about everything that happened last night and I felt extremely embarrassed by my behavior. I still couldn't believe that I really drank that much and got drunk. What was I thinking? Oh yeah, I wanted to forget the pain and frustration of Jacob's rejection. Speaking of Jacob I did my best to avoid him that morning which was extremely difficult considering that he lived here. I felt embarrassed by the whole situation and I didn't even want to talk to him anymore.

Well, unless he changed his mind and decided that he did want to have sex with me after all.

As soon as I saw Jacob coming into the kitchen I got up to leave. I was surprised when he placed his hand on my shoulder and tried to stop me.

"Jacob will you please let me go?"

"No Nessie, I want to talk to you. If that's okay with you?" It came out sounding more like a question then anything else.

"Did you change your mind?" I asked him. I couldn't keep myself from sounding hopeful.

"No" he said. I felt nothing but frustration and embarrassment. I tried to walk away from him again but he just wouldn't let me!

"Nessie I still want to talk to you" he stated firmly, clearly letting me know that I was not going to get out of this conversation.

"Why? If you haven't changed your mind about my offer then why do you want to talk to me?" I questioned him.

"Because I like you Nessie. I do find you very attractive but I want to get to know you as a person. I said it yesterday and I will say it again, I do not want you for sex. I'm interested in something much more then that. I wanta relationship. I want to get to know you as a person. I want to go on dates with you"

Jacob was extremely stubborn. That was for sure.

That is when I was hit with an idea. A really brilliant idea and I was ashamed that I didn't think of it before. I could play along with this. I could date him for awhile. If I did what he wanted I could get him to do what I wanted. There was nothing wrong with just simply dating him right? As long as I didn't fall in love with him. I was certain that I could do that. I could date him for awhile and then get him to have sex with me and after that I would move on. I was going to get what I wanted one way or another. Sure it was going to take some time, but that would make him my most interesting conquest yet.

"Okay Jake, I'll go on a date with you" I said, much to his shock.

"Really? You will?"

"Yes Jacob, I will. You seem like an interesting guy and I'm interested in getting to know you to"

I didn't want to call what I was doing a trap, but it kind of was a trap. I could avoid falling in love with him, as long as he didn't fall in love with me. That was the plan.

"So how does Friday sound?"

"Friday sounds great" I replied.

As I turned around and walked away I came face to face with Edward. He glared at me and shook his head in disapproval.

Jesus Christ that kid is weird.

 **Please Review**


	7. Men

**Chapter 7: Men**

 **Nessie's POV**

My plan was oh so perfect. I would play along with Jacob and do what he wanted. Sooner rather then later I would get him to have sex with me. I always got men to do what I wanted! It was so easy! Why did Jacob have to be the difficult one! Argh! I knew that sex with him would be completely worth it though.

"Ahem" the sound of someone clearing their throat made me jump. Then I glared when I realized that it was only Edward.

"Shouldn't we get going to school already?" Edward asked me, sounding very impatient.

"Um yeah, I guess so but I need my keys and Carlisle still has them" I reminded him.

"Here they are" Carlisle said as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me.

He dropped my keys into my opened hand.

"Just don't ever try to drive when you're drunk ever again. Okay? You could have seriously hurt yourself or worse" Carlisle warned

I sighed. It really was stupid of me to do that. You'd think that I'd know that after 300 years.

"Anyway after school I will drive you to pick up your car" Edward said.

"Okay, thank you" I answered.

"Hey Nessie, do you want to ride to school with me?" Jacob asked from behind me.

It took me a few seconds to answer his question because I had been caught off guard there.

"Yes" I answered when I recovered from being stunned.

Jacob seemed to be quite excited that I had said yes to him. I didn't quite understand what his excitement was. It was just a car ride.

Before we left Edward pulled Jacob aside so they could talk for a moment alone. I saw Edward whisper something to Jacob but I couldn't hear what it was. All I knew is that Edward must have told him something that he didn't like because Jacob looked upset afterward. Then Jacob looked at me with a hurt expression. What had Edward told him?

"Jacob are you okay?" I asked him. The look on his face had me worried.

"I'm fine Nessie. Let's just go already" he answered.

The first few minutes of the ride to school were quiet. It was beginning to feel awkward.

"Nessie have you had any boyfriends at all before? In your entire life I mean?"

"No. Not one" I was able to answer quickly. Sure I did have friends that happened to be guys, some of them were fathers to my babies, but we never dated.

"Not one?" Jacob questioned.

"No. But I'm only 17 so I'm sure it will happen eventually"

Jacob's mouth twitched as if he were fighting the urge to laugh.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised at him.

"Well yesterday you were trying to seduce me. That tells me that you have had some experience with men. I mean, you were quite good at it" he commented.

"Not good enough apparently" I grumbled, the rejection still fresh on my mind.

He chuckled. "Nessie I want to be with someone for love not for sex. I respect you as a person and as a woman. I'm not one of those guys that just uses women for sex"

"Can we please talk about something else now?" I begged. This conversation was starting to get just a little too awkward for me.

"Yes. So really? You're only 17?" he asked me.

"Yes, why?" I asked him.

"Because I'm wondering how it is you were able to sneak into a bar and get drunk when the legal age is 21"

"Oh come on like you've never done anything wrong in your life. Just so you know I have a fake ID and no I will not be using it to get alcohol for you"

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that Nessie" he said. "I was just curious that's all. I'm not going to judge you"

"Okay" I said.

"So Nessie what else do you like to do for fun?" Jacob asked me.

Interesting question. What do I like to do for fun?

"Um reading?"

"Why does that sound more like a question then an answer?"

"Because, the truth is that I don't have a lot of hobbies. I do enjoy reading-"

"and drinking" he added with a smirk.

"Will you shut up?!" I shouted. My tone of voice made him flinch. "Anyway I also enjoy watching movies and listening to music. Not much else that I enjoy doing"

"So what so you enjoy doing?" I asked him.

"Not much either honestly. Maybe we should find some hobbies together?" he suggested.

"Yeah maybe" I laughed. I found myself really enjoying my time with Jacob. That was dangerous though. Enjoying my time with him could lead to falling in love with him. I couldn't do that. Yet, I found myself drawn to him in a way that no man ever had done before. It was strange. Foreign.

When we got to school he insisted on holding my hand and walking me to my locker. It was only then that I realized that my homework was still at home. Actually my bag with all my school supplies was in it. Oh well. I'll just have to ask someone to loan me their stuff if they can.

The first bell rang signaling that class was about to begin.

Since we had the same class we both walked together. When we got there I was surprised to see another new kid there. It was Jason, the boy from the bar. That was shocking. I was sure that he was a college boy.

"Jason?" I said in my state of shock.

"Nessie?" he said back.

"You know this guy Nessie?" Jacob asked me.

"I met him at the bar yesterday. We had some drinks together. Jason, I thought for sure that you would be in college. Never even thought you would be a high-schooler" I remarked.

"Yeah, I'm actually 17. I just moved here. I got settled in yesterday. Actually I'm glad that we're running into each other again"

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well after last night I haven't been able to stop thinking about you-"

"Why?" Edward asked, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of me. What is it with this family and appearing out of thin air.

"Who are you and why haven't you been able to stop thinking about Nessie?" Edward asked.

"I'd like to know that too" Jacob said.

"No big reason really" Jason said. "It's just that my birth mother's name was Renesmee and I have a picture of her and she looks exactly like you-"

"Jason you do realize that we are the same age, right?" I was starting to question his sanity now.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just being silly I guess" he mumbled.

That was the end of that conversation.

Please Review


	8. Heartbreak

**Chapter 8: Heartbreak**

 **Nessie's POV**

I took a seat at the back of class far away from that boy that claimed to have a mother that looked just like me. He was probably a descendant of mine through his mother's side. It would explain why his mother looked like me and that's if this kid was telling the truth.

Having 12 babies pretty much grantees that you're going to have descendants running around the place.

I took a deep shaky breath as images of my 12 babies ran through my mind. I loved those babies so much. My sons and my daughters meant the whole world to me and it pained me each and every time that I gave one of them away. It always felt as though a piece of my soul was taken from me the moment I gave them up. I couldn't raise them though. How could I ever explain my immortality to them? How could they live knowing that they would die while I lived on? How could they ever have a normal life with me as their mother?

I couldn't raise them. All I had was memories of them as mere infants. I took pictures of them when they were only a day old. That was all the memories that I ever had of them. My babies.

"Nessie are you okay?"

I hadn't even realized that Jacob had sat down right by me until he had spoken.

"I'm fine"

"Really? Then why are you crying?"

"Jacob I'm fine" I repeated.

I wiped the traitorous tears from my face. Thinking about my babies for any length of time had that affect on me.

"Nessie I know that something is bothering you but that's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

I had to admit that Jacob really did seem like a wonderful and caring person. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

No! I couldn't think that way! I can't get attached to him or to any one. I've lost way too many people that I love and care about. I've been hurt way too many times by these losses. It's not my destiny to love any man or to have a family. Not when it will always lead to loss and heartbreak. Being alone for eternity is my one and only destiny.

Jacob put his warm hand on top of my own and my heart instantly reacted to the touch. Luckily no one else could hear my heart misbehaving. I started to blush and had to look away before anyone noticed. The affect this boy had on me scared me. All I wanted was sex and nothing else. So why do I react this way to him?!

I the rest of the Cullens staring at me and that just made me nervous. Jacob also kept glancing at me from time to time. That boy seemed nice but strange.

He approached me several times throughout the day but I avoided him. I didn't want to get close to him either or to anyone.

Sex is all I wanted from guys. Right now the only man that I was interested in getting it from was Jacob. Maybe he'll be the father of my 13th baby. Even though it would break my heart when I gave him/her away. Jacob wouldn't even know of his baby's existence either. I would leave as I usually did after I found out that I was pregnant.

As soon as school was over I went straight home. I was surprised when 15 minutes later I heard someone knock on my door.

I was even more surprised to see that it was Jason.

"What are you doing here and how did you find my house?" I asked feeling extremely annoyed.

"Nessie we really need to talk"

"About what? There is nothing to talk about" I tried to shut the door on him but he stopped me.

"You're not really 17 years old are you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am 17 years old!" This kid was really starting to annoy me. Of course he was right but I couldn't let him know that.

"Nessie I know that's not true and you know that is not true. I don't know how old you are but I do know this it's definitely over the age of 200-"

"Kid I don't know how to say this but you've lost your mind"

"Oh really? Then explain this" he challenged. He handed me a picture.

I nearly dropped it when I saw that it was a picture of me in the year 2094 with my then best friend Tyler. Right before he went to fight in World War III. But how?

"How did you get this?" I asked him in my state of shock.

"My birth mother left this for me when she gave me up for adoption"

"But what? I mean how?"

"Nessie did you ever have any children?" he asked me. "More specifically did you have a son in the year 2094?"

"I've had 12 kids and yes one of them was a boy born in that year but-"

"Nessie I am that boy. I am your son. You're my mother"

"But but but-" I couldn't form a single coherent thought. My son? But how?

"The thought never crossed your mind did it? That we could have inherited your immortality"

I looked at my my...son. The truth was that I had never even considered the possibility of my children being like me. Not once did the thought cross my mind but here he was. My son. My 212 year old son. The thought made me teary eyed.

"Son?"

"Mom?"

I couldn't help stop myself anymore. I threw my arms around my son and hugged him tightly and started crying. To my surprise so did he.

 **Please Review**


	9. My Son

**Chapter 9: My Son**

 **Nessie's POV**

My son was alive. My son was alive. My son was alive. I just kept repeating that in my head over and over again. I just could not believe that after so many years I had found one of my kids. That is something that I never expected.

"Mom I've been looking for you for so many years. I'm so happy that I finally found you"

"You have? Why?" Why would my son waste so much time looking for a woman that gave him away?

"Why wouldn't I mom? You're my mother. I wanted to know who you were. I've always dreamed of knowing who you were. Besides that I have some questions that I've been wanting to ask you for a really long time now"

Of course he would. It was only natural that he would have a lot of questions.

"Why are we like this? Immortal I mean"

That was a hard question because I didn't even know the answer to that question either. I've asked myself that question a million times and I never could figure it out.

"Son. The truth is that I don't know the answer either. I was adopted to so I don't know anything about my , I mean our family history. I'm sorry" It pained me that i couldn't give my son the answer to his question.

"It's okay. I just wish I knew that's all"

"You and me both son. By the way how did you know that I was the immortal one and not your father?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Because I did some research on my father and found out that he died the same year I was born. So I figured it was you. Mom, I hope you don't mind if I ask this but why did you give me up?"

His question brought on a round of tears. My 12 babies. I just gave them all the way. Had that really been the best thing for them? Had they all inherited my immortality? Had I doomed them all to experience the same loneliness that I experienced?

I looked at my son who was waiting patiently for my answer.

I took a deep breath. "Because I wanted you to have a normal life. That's all I ever wanted for you and all of my other kids. I didn't think that I would make a good mother because of what I was"

To my surprise my son walked up to me and hugged me.

"I may not know you that well but I do think you're wrong. I think you would be a great mother"

I didn't know what to say. My son thinks that I would have been a great mother. I wasn't sure if I agreed with him or not but it made me happy that he felt that way about me.

I wondered about my 11 other kids. Had they too inherited immortality? Were they also looking for me? I wished that I knew for sure.

"I'm sorry Jason" I said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For giving you away. I really thought that was best"

"Mom it's okay. I'm not mad. I never was mad about it. I'm just happy that I've finally found you. We won't be alone anymore"

That made me smile.

"So Jason why don't you tell me more about your life?"

His smile fell and i started to worry.

"It's been hard. I mean I was raised by a great family. A mother, a father, two annoying older sisters. But it was hard to watch them all age and die. First it was my parents. Then it was my sisters. Then it was my nieces and nephews. It was hard to take. So I left. For awhile I was on my own. Then it all changed about 140 yeas ago. I met someone. Her name was Lillian. We fell in love and got married. We had a little girl together. Nicole. Our daughter went missing when she was only four years old. We looked for her like crazy but we never found her. My wife. Well the pain was too much for her to handle. She ended up committing suicide"

My son started crying. I hugged him in a tight but comforting embrace. I couldn't even imagine the pain of what he went through. I had experienced my fair share of pain but I can't even imagine what it feels like to have your own child go missing. Or to have someone you love commit suicide.

140 hadn't erased the pain. It never had and it never would.

"Mom I'm just happy that I have you now"

"I love you Jason"

"And I love you to mom" he cried.

Yes. We had each other now. I had my son and he had me. I just wish that I knew what happened with the rest of my children. I wish I knew why my own family gave me up. I wish I knew why my son and I were immortal. I wished for a lot of things. However, now I had one of my sons at least. That made me happy.

 **Please Review**


	10. My Kids

**Chapter 10: My Kids**

 **Nessie's POV**

As soon as my son left I started crying. I still had memories of him when he was was a baby, just as I remembered all of my children when they were babies. Jason was easily the feistiest baby I had. After his birth he had a lot of energy as if he were eager to explore the new world around him. Watching my little bundle of joy brought tears of happiness to my eyes. All of the pain that I had to endure to bring him into the world had been worth it. Love was worth it.

When I took him to the orphanage and handed him over to one of the caregivers that worked there he started crying. His eyes were only on me as he cried. Watching him shattered my heart into a million different pieces. It never got any easier no matter how many times I gave away a baby of mine. It was as if I had left a piece of my heart with each and every one of them.

I had thought for sure that they had all died a long time ago. How stupid of me to never even once think that they could be like me. I wondered if they were all immortal. Or was it just Jason? Or only a few of them?

I sighed. This was driving me crazy. It would not stop driving me crazy until I had an answer. I had to find out what happened to my other 11 kids. I had to know how their lives turned out. I had to know if they were still alive or if they had died a long time ago. My son's appearance had brought on all these questions and now I would not be able to rest peacefully until I had the answers. I would find out what happened to my five other sons and six daughters. If it was the absolute last thing that I did I would find out what happened to them.

I went on my computer and started researching all of the orphanages that I had left my kids at. I hoped that they would reveal something but sadly they didn't. I suppose it would be extremely unlikely that they would still have information on children that were there hundreds of years ago. But I had to try. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

When I got off of my computer about two hours later I realized that it had started raining pretty hard outside. Not surprising considering that this was Forks, Washington. The rainiest place in the United States.

I turned on my heater as well as my fire place to warm up my house. I had just sat down to watch TV when I heard my doorbell ring. I was curious and annoyed at the same time. Who would come to my house while it was raining cats and dogs outside?

I looked outside my window and was surprised to see a half naked Jacob standing out there with what looked like Chinese take out.

I grinned evilly. This was the perfect chance for me to try seducing him again. I still wanted to have sex with him and I wanted it badly and I wanted it now.

Jacob smiled as soon as I opened the door.

"Jacob what are you doing out here and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I questioned. Seriously the guy looked like he was going to get pneumonia out there.

"Nessie I decided that I didn't want to wait to see you. So I picked up some food and came over. I'm sorry I really should have called first. I didn't think-"

"Jacob it's okay just get in here before you catch your death out there!" I scolded.

"Jacob why are you not wearing a shirt?" I asked again when I realized that he had not answered the question.

"Don't need one" was his reply.

"Don't need one?" I was starting to question his sanity now. It's pouring rain outside and he doesn't need a shirt? I just shook my head in disbelief.

"I hope you didn't already eat. I brought food"

"I didn't" I assured him. "I'll just get sodas unless you prefer water"

"Soda sounds good" Jacob said happily.

I smiled as I went to the kitchen. I'd be lying if I said that his presence didn't make me happy. Because it did. It made me feel less alone. At least for one night. It gave me a sense of peace after the emotional roller coaster that was this afternoon. And I was certain that before he left I would make him mine. I was going to have sex with him. I would get him to give in tonight.

 **Please Review**


	11. Wants and Needs

**Chapter 11: Wants and Needs**

 **Nessie's POV**

I stared at Jacob. My eyes roamed over his entire body. Mainly his bare chest and muscled arms. I hadn't met a man that turned me on this much in so many years. Actually, correction here, I had never met a man that turned me on this much in all of my years. I wanted, no I needed to have sex with him. My want had just turned into a need. Evidenced by the sudden wetness I just felt down there.

Patience

Patience I repeated to myself. Patience was key.

But I didn't want to be patient! I needed him and I needed him now!

"Nessie are you okay?" Jacob asked me.

I blushed a bright cherry red when I realized that I had just been staring at him for the past three minutes without saying anything. What was wrong with me?! I was supposed to be the one leaving men speechless not the other way around!

"I'm okay" I said quickly. "I'll be right back" I said as I ran to my room in a hurry. Thanks to my fantasies and desires I now had to change my soaking wet underwear and pants. Jesus how embarrassing. Hopefully Jacob didn't notice. I left out my sexiest Victoria's Secret Lingerie for later.

When I got back Jacob had already served the food. I poured two cups of soda and handed him one.

"So Jacob why did you come?" I asked him.

"I told you Nessie I wanted to come see you. I didn't want to wait. You're a very interesting woman and I want to get to know you more. I like you"

"Umm thanks?" It came out sounding more like a question.

"It was more of a spur of the moment decision. I was out buying parts for my car when the idea came to me. The others don't even know that I'm here"

"Won't they worry?" I asked him.

"Nahhh they'll be fine. I'll just make them sweat" he said with a grin that made me smile.

"So you're good at fixing cars then?" I asked him. Fixing cars was a hobby of mine to. I kind of considered myself a nerd when it came to cars and parts. I've been to auto mechanic school more times then I could remember. I've worked in shops countless times.

"Actually Nessie I do. It's a hobby of mine"

"Really? What a coincidence so do I! I love repairing cars and motorcycles. I actually collect spare parts. If you need anything just ask"

"A woman that likes working on cars?" he questions but smiles at the same time. "I love that"

"Yeah I know it kind of seems odd. A woman working on cars and motorcycles. But I really don't care what people think. I love cars and I love working on them and fixing them. I'm extremely knowledgeable about the subject. Being a woman should not matter"

I was instantly reminded of the shocked looks on my customers faces when they found out that their automatic was me; a woman. I had a lot of them, mainly men, that would downright insult me and treat me like I'm stupid and have zero knowledge about cars just because I'm a woman. I wanted to punch them in their faces or kick their manly parts.

"I agree with you Nessie. It shouldn't matter and it doesn't. Not to me anyway. Actually I'm happy. We have something in common. Maybe we should work together?" he suggested.

"I would love that actually"

What was I doing?! I can't get close to him! Getting close to him was dangerous!

"Nessie why don't we go watch a movie together?

"Yeah let's do that" I said.

I let Jacob pick a movie. He picked some action movie. I was paying more attention to Jacob and all of his muscles. Now was the perfect time to execute my plan. I was going to seduce him and I was going to succeed.

"Excuse me Jacob I will be right back"

"Don't be too long Nessie. I miss you already"

I just smiled back innocently. I quickly changed out of my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was pink,very thin, very lacey, but most importantly very very revealing. I smiled to myself. This was sure to work. No man could say no to this. It was impossible.

I walked back carefully and quietly. I cleared my throat to get his attention. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. He was trying to ignore buy he failed miserably. His eyes roamed all over my body. Checking out every single curve, every single piece of my body. His eyes lingered on my breasts the longest.

If that wasn't enough to betray his true thoughts his sudden erection was. Oh boy was he huge! I guess it shouldn't be so shocking since he was so tall, muscly, and well built to begin with. It only made sense that he would be proportional in that way as well. For the first time in nearly 300 years I was actually afraid that sex would hurt. Yes he was that huge. Would it even fit?

At the same time I was more turned on then I had ever been before. I wanted, needed him inside of me.

I sat down right next to him without saying a word. For the second time today I hoped he didn't notice my wetness. Oh boy was I wet.

I leaned closer and closer to Jacob. Not once did he take his eyes off of me. I started to kiss him and he started to kiss me back. I felt his erection pressed against my body and it only excited me more. I started to undo his belt buckle and then his pants. I watched his clothes drop to the floor. Meanwhile he started to take off my bra.

Then suddenly he stopped.

"No Nessie we can't do this" he said as he started to put his clothes back on.

"What?" I said.

"Nessie I really care about you. I want to have a real relationship with you-"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean that you deserve so much more then this. You deserve happiness, love, and respect. I want a real relationship with you. Nessie you are worth so much more then this"

"I'm not used to men saying no to me" I mumbled.

It was a full moment before he spoke again.

"Then maybe you're not used to men that respect you as a person then"

I didn't know what to say.

 **Please Review**


	12. Rejection

**Chapter 12: Rejection**

 **Nessie's POV**

Rejection was a hard thing to deal with. Especially when you've never been rejected before. I had never doubted myself as much as I did right now. I usually had men wrapped around my finger. So why was Jacob different? It made no sense to me at all.

As much as I hated to admit it though I craved his presence. There was just something about him that made me want to be near him.

Jacob looked at me and I looked at him. I was waiting for him to leave, and I would beg him to stop. But he didn't.

"Nessie are you okay?" he finally asked me.

"Yeah" I said. "I'm okay" Well as okay as I could be after my advances had just been rejected.

"Come on Nessie let's go finish the movie"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief that he didn't insist on him leaving.

"Hey Jacob want something to drink? I have beer, wine, and margaritas?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. Oh right I'm supposed to be only 17 and still in high school. Did he forget how I got drunk at the bar a few days ago?

"You have alcoholic beverages in your house?" he looked like he was questioning my sanity.

"So I like alcohol. Sue me"

"Yes I've noticed. That's the whole reason Carlisle had to bring you home from the bar" I blushed a deep red when he reminded me of my embarrassing incident. I had hoped he had forgotten.

"I don't normally drink that much" I couldn't believe that I was really doing this. Talking about my drinking habits with a 17 year old boy. I couldn't believe I even offered a 17 year old boy alcohol. I was pretty sure that was illegal.

"Okay Ness I'll take a beer since you're kind enough to offer"

I smiled and came back a few seconds later with a cold beer in each hand. One for him and one for me.

"So what else do you like doing besides fixing cars?" he asked me.

I love to do a lot of reading, writing, research, and travel-"

"Wait you've travelled before?" he asked me.

I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid. I shouldn't have mentioned traveling. Mainly because I've done a lot of it. To much to cram into my supposed 17 years of life. Yes I travelled and lived in different countries for brief periods of times. I'm also fluent in several languages for that reason. English, Spanish, French, Portugese, Chinese, and Japanese just to name a few.

"Nessie?" he questioned.

"Yes?"

"You said you like traveling?"

God why did I have to turn into such an idiot around him?

"Yes. I've been to London and Paris before. That's it. I'd love to travel to more places though" Two places was a much more reasonable number of places to have travelled.

"What about outer space?" he asked me.

"Never been there. Never going. I know Mars is a hospitable planet now but I love Earth too much to ever leave it. Bedsides the idea of space travel scares me"

He put a massive warm arm around me. "I would keep you safe"

For some reason my heart started beating faster. He planted a kiss on my lips and I was momentarily left breathless.

"So you also like reading, writing, and researching?"

"Yes mainly science and medicine stuff" I said.

No one knew this but over the years I have made many medical discoveries through my research. I found the cure AIDS as well as the cure for cancer. I mean every single type of cancer that you could possibly think of. It was a universal cure. It worked in humans and animals.

I also discovered the cure for the common cold and the flu.

Being alive for 300 years does have it's uses.

I've even discovered new diseases and then found cures for them. I've made my discoveries under many different aliases though.

"Nessie what are you thinking about?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing why?"

"Because you kind of spaced out there for a minute" he said..

"Oh sorry" I blushed.

"Anyway why don't you tell me more about you Mr. Mechanic?"

He laughed.

"Nothing much to say honestly. I'm not a very interesting person"'

"Oh come on Jake stop being such a mysterious person" I laughed.

"I like being with you"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean tell me something about you or your past"

"Okay I like watching sports. Just about any kind"

I smiled. Finally I was getting something out of him.

 ** _The Next Morning..._**

It was a ringing cellphone that woke me up the next morning.

I reached out for it blindly until my fingers finally found it.

"Hello?"

"Nessie?!" came Carlisle Cullen's very shocked voice. "Why are you answering Jacob's phone? Is he with you? We've been looking for him all night" I could almost hear the confusion in his voice.

"He came over last night and we spent the night together" I yawned.

"Wait what?"

"I mean he's been with me all night" I grunted. Somehow I had ended up trapped underneath Jacob's arm.

He was heavy so I had to push him off of me. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and a "hey!"

"Sorry Jacob but you were on top of me and nearly squishing me to death. Anyway it's time for school so we should get dressed and go. Not that I mind seeing you with hardly any clothes on" I smiled.

"Okay. By the way Nessie last night was perfect in every way" he said.

It certainly was. Even without sex it was wonderful.

When he left I realized his phone was on. I hung up the call and went to get dressed myself.

 **Please Review**


	13. Science

**Chapter 13: Science**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was 99.9 percent sure that Edward was extremely irritated with both Jacob and I. For what reason? Well I could not be certain of course but my hunch was that it had something to do with the fact that Jacob had spent the night at my house.

I swear he's like an overprotective father sometimes. Exactly like one. I saw him smirk as that thought entered my head.

I didn't get a chance to speak to my son Jason before school started but he was in several of my classes. I still couldn't believe it that after all this time he was alive. I needed to find out what happened to my 11 other children now more then ever. Had they all inherited my immortality? A possibility that I had never thought of until now. How stupid that of me that I had never thought of it.

His story also broke my heart each and every time I thought of it. His own daughter missing when she was only four years old. His wife committing suicide soon after. How does one go on living after so much loss?

The more I thought about that question the more I began to form an answer. His daughter Lilliana. For all we know she could still be alive. That was a very real possibility. My granddaughter may very well still be out there. Granddaughter. That was a very strange word to think about. Of course I had always assumed that my children went on to have kids of their own of course. But now that I know for sure that at least one grandchild existed, and very well may still exist, is an entirely different experience for me.

Today in my science class we were doing a Sex Ed course. I could not resist rolling my eyes when I saw that we would be studying this subject. I've been through these courses millions of times already. Of course there is also the little fact that I am very well experienced in this field.

That last though earned me a jab in the ribs from Edward.

"Ow. Well you please stop? Why do you keep doing that?"

"Keep doing what?" he asked me. His voice laced with fake innocence.

"Oh gee I don't know elbowing my ribs like that! Jesus Christ I swear you're going to break one!" I seethed.

"Sorry. It was an accident"

"Okay I'm going to pretend that I believe you"

His answering smile dazzled me into silence. He could be quite charming when he wanted to be. Annoying. But also charming.

"You know you're a very nice girl. Very interesting" he stated.

"Interesting? Me? There is nothing interesting about me"

"I disagree"

"I'm sure you would"

"I mean it Nessie. You're very interesting. What else do you like to do?" he asked. "Besides drinking" he whispered into my ear.

I blushed a very bright red. Carlisle finding me drunk at the bar was not something they'd forget any time soon, was it?

"Well Science for one. I'm very interested in Biology. I love it actually. I find it quite fascinating"

"Well then maybe you should think of a career as a doctor or a scientist. Have you ever considered something like that?"

"Actually I have"

If I could have I would have mentioned that I had already gone down both routes. I thought back to all my years of cancer research and cures. That elated feeling I got when I finally found the cure. The universal cure that would get rid of any type of cancer in both humans and animals. All of my years into researching AIDS and HIV until I found the cure for that. Nothing could compare to the feeling I got when I realized that people no longer had to die from those diseases.

Edward was speechless. By the expression on his face one would think that he could read my mind as easily as a book. Speaking of books I had also written many biology books. One of them was even required for this class. Very surreal to have to study your own book.

"Well you're smart. That's for sure" Edward said when he finally found his voice.

"Really? You think so?"

"Oh Nessie I know so. You're beautiful and smart. Don't you ever forget that"

I smiled. "I won't"

Someone entered the classroom just then. I looked up and was surprised to see a young girl that I had never seen before. She was about 16 or 17 years old. So she must've been a new student here.

"Sorry sir I'm new here and I just got lost" she said almost immediately.

"Oh yes Daniela is it? They told me you were coming. You can sit next to Jason here or Renesmee over there"

Daniela looked at me curiously. She kind of looked like me to. She stared at me a little too long and too intensely before deciding to go sit next to my son. Well that was weird.

 **Please Review**


	14. Too Much To Handle

**Chapter 14: Too Much To Handle.**

 **Nessie's POV**

I didn't know what to think of the strange new girl. Daniela. She kept glancing back at me but when I would make contact with her she would instantly turn around and avoid me.

I just shrugged it off and did the best that I could to ignore it. No matter how hard ignoring her actually was. At the end of class I tried approaching the girl but she quickly walked away when she saw me coming.

She wasn't the only new kid that day either. There was also a boy that I had never met before.

The other new kid was a boy named Tyler. Apparently he and Daniela were brother and sister. Tyler tried to approach me a few times but for whatever reason his sister stopped him.

My head hurt trying to figure out what was going on so I decided to stop trying. Whatever was going to happen with her would happen eventually or not.

At the end of the day I headed home without having said one word to the pair. While at the same time still having the strangest feeling about them.

Even when I got home though I still could not shake them from my thoughts. There was just something about them. I didn't know what it was.

Around 5pm I heard someone knocking on my door. When I opened it I was surprised to see Tyler standing there.

"Can I come in?" he begged. "Please"

"Uh yeah sure Tyler. Is your sister here with you?" I asked him.

"Um not actually she's not. In fact she'll probably kill me when she finds out I came to talk to you"

"What're you talking about?" I asked him. "I'm confused"

"You're Renesmee, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Look I know this may sound crazy, well, then again maybe not if we are who we think you are, but I'm your grandson"

I was speechless. I couldn't form one coherent thought.

"I'm not Daniela's brother I'm actually her son. She's 240 years old and I'm only 220 years old"

This was way too much for me to handle. Kids. Grandkids.

I fainted right then and there.

 **Please Review**


	15. Grandson

**Chapter 15: Grandson**

 **Nessie's POV**

The smell of alcohol was strong underneath my nose. So strong that it was enough to slowly bring me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes slowly and carefully and saw Tyler sitting right by me. He had a washcloth that had been dampened with alcohol.

"Are you okay Renesmee? I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you with everything-"

"No it's okay" I muttered. "It's not your fault"

Something inside of me told me that he was a sweet boy. He seemed good and kindhearted. One other thing that I couldn't help but notice was that he looked a lot like Edward Cullen. Only his skin wasn't nearly as pale or cold as Edward's was. Nor were his eyes that strange gold color. Rather they were a beautiful green color instead.

"So you're really my grandson?"

"Yes I am actually" he chuckled. "Believe me it's strange for me to. I mean anyone would think we're the same age"

"So are you married? Or do you have any kids of your own?"

"No. I haven't fallen in love yet. Kind of strange. You'd think that after all these years my mom and I would've found someone-"

"What about your father? Surely she loved your father didn't she?" Or maybe it was just a one night stand thing like I usually do.

"Don't mention him"

"What? Why no-"

"Because my mother was raped at a college party and that's how I was conceived-"

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

"Yes it's true" he says in a sad voice. "Don't ever tell her that I told you this because she'll probably kill me for telling you but she was raped. She suspects that someone slipped something into her drink and then raped her when she was unconscious. I was the the result of that"

I gasped in horror.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's okay. My mom has always loved me and that's all that matters. Just don't tell her that I told you about that part of her past. She'll be so angry at me for telling. Especially you of all people" he sighed.

"Your mother hates me for giving her up doesn't she?" It was my worst fear come true. To think my own kids could hate me for giving them up hurt. I couldn't blame them though. I'd given them away. Possibly making them feel unwanted and unloved.

"I don't think she hates you honestly. To be honest I'm not exactly sure how she feels about you. She wants to know the truth but she also wants to avoid talking to you. It really doesn't make any sense"

"She's conflicted" I said.

"That's probably the best way I can describe it" he said. "Otherwise she would have never wanted to look for you in the first place"

"Wait so how exactly did you find me? I've had 12 babies. All of them given up for adoption. I haven't seen any of them since I have them away and now all of a sudden I have two kids and a grandson show up at my doorstep in one week? None of this is making any sense"

"Wait 12 babies?"

"Yes 12 babies. Six boys and six girls"

"Who else here?"

"My son Jason. Your mother was talking him to earlier"

Tyler suddenly exploded into laughter. He was laughing so hard that I was wondering how it was possible for him to even breathe.

"What's so funny?"

My question only seemed to make him laugh harder.

"What's funny? My mom has a crush on the guy that's what's funny. She actually wants to ask him out. Can't wait to see her reaction when she finds out that he's her half brother"

Okay that was kind of funny.

"So how did you find me anyway?"

"Well-oh shit!" he yelled frantically as his phone rang. "I'm sorry I have to go now. My mom is looking for me"

He nearly ran out the door. I sighed. It looked like I wasn't getting my answer any time soon.

 **Please Review**


End file.
